Race to the Edge:S3E2- Kidnapped
by mimetoi99
Summary: After two months Viggo shows up. He attacks and the riders are cough. They are questioned about Hiccup. Hiccup has to find a way to save them. Will they ever escape from prison and Viggo ? Astrid is questioned from Viggo about Hiccup .Will Viggo learn that Hiccup is alive or the riders will escape before that?
1. Chapter 1

On Dragons Edge things weren't going so well for the riders. Two months after Hiccup was stubbed, Viggo had finally returned. Now he was with Dagur and his entire armada. I f it wasn't for Fishlegs who had spotted them near the Edge. When he saw them he knew that wasn't a good sign. Fishlegs got of Meatlug and got inside the clubhouse as fast as he can. He took a deep breath. The others were there. Snotlout was fighting with the twins. "Give me back my stuff, you dumb heads!" he was screaming. Hiccup and Astrid were smiling, talking and laughing and something. When finally Fishlegs could breath he waved in the air and everyone looked at him.

"Guys we have a problem." Fishlegs said.

"Wh-What is it Fishlegs?"Astrid asked.

"Viggo is back." Everyone widened. "He is with Dagur and there are a lot of ships. I saw them in the sea."

"It's been two months after … " Astrid started, but she couldn't finish. She looked at Hiccup and he put a hand on the place where he was stubbed.

"Do you think he knows Hiccup is alive?" Snotlout asked.

"It doesn't matter. We can't let him attack, or get closer to the Edge!" Hiccup said. Everyone lolkyed at him.

"Do we have a plan?" Ruff asked.

"We attack."

"And what about you? He things you are dead. I thin you should watch our backs, and fly in the clouds so that they can't see you. "Fishlegs offered.

"And if things go wrong I will come and help you. Not a bad idea."Hiccup said.

"You will blast ships from the clouds and they won't know where it came from."Astrid said.

"Mount up! We have to blast those ships." Hiccup said.

"And what if someone gets cough?"Fishlegs asked.

"We will save him!"Hiccup said.

"Okay all of you are crazy. Just saying." Snotlout laugh.

"Let's go gang!" Hiccup said. They flew up in the sky.

"Be safe guys."Hiccup said. They all nodded and went in front leaving Astrid and Hiccup. He smiled and she nodded and joined the others. Hiccup flew into the clouds above the others.

On Viggo's ships the men were ready to attack. Viggo was on the decks with Ryker.

"Dragon riders!" Ryker said.

"Yes good they saw us. Now attack them and remember what we came here for."Viggo said and Ryker nodded.

"Snotlout now !" screamed Fishlegs.

"Hookfang fire, at the deck!"

They attacked the ships. Everything was going well. They were up in the air. Hiccup was sinking ships too from the clouds. The riders were shooting the boats. But when Astrid flew a little closer to the ships a rope attached Stormfly. Astrid said to her dragon to shoot the rope but with no use. The rope was dragon prof. She tried to make it out but she couldn't. Suddenly Stormfly had been shoot with an arrow. The dragon lost control and Astrid fell of her. Viggo and Ryker commanded and Astrid was cough with the same ropes just like her Dragon.

"Welcome miss Astrid!"Viggo smiled and she looked at him with a killing look on her face.

"Take her to the dungeon !" He said.

"Astrid Noo!" Fishlegs and Snotlout screamed.

In that moment Arrows were directed at Fishlegs, one of them hit him and from the pain and the shook he fainted. Snotlout was captured in a dragon trap while trying to wake up Fishlegs.

Hiccup saw what's happening from the sky. He was just about to go in there and blast Viggo when the twins blocked the way.

"What are you doing?"Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup we can't make it. You have to fall back and think of a plan."

"You are right. Okay just be ..."

Before he could finish the twins were back on attacking Viggo's ships. They were cough too.

In that moment Hiccup tough about what's happening. What if Viggo was testing to see if Hiccup is really dead. He got out of there as fast as he could. Now he has to think of a plan to save his friends.

. . .

Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff are locked together in a cell. Fishlegs is still unconsciousness. The others tried to wake him up but nothing happened. But Unexpectedly Fishlegs woke up and jumped on his feet screaming.

"Fishlegs are you okay?"Astrid asked.

"What happened?"Fishlegs asked.

"You were shot with an arrow and you just fainted." Snotlout said.

"Keep it down you lizards!" a guard screamed at them.

"Okay guys. We have to find a way to get out of this cage."Astrid whispered

"Where is Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked whispering.

"We told him to find help."Ruff said.

"Okay we need a plan."Astrid said. "Did you see how many soldiers guarding the cells?" she whispered.

"Many." Snotlout said whispering.

"Thank you Snotlout !" said Fishlegs rolling his eyes.

Than Ryker and Dagur entered, smiling.

"Viggo wants to have a little chat with you. " Ryker said pointing to Astrid. Astrid just stood up and went to the door. Dagur opened the door and Astrid went out.

"Be careful. And if you do anything to her we will … " The twins and Snotlout said but they were interrupted by Astrid.

"Don't worry guys. I'll be fine." she said and she walked down the hall. When she disappeared the other looked at each other. Finally Snotlout asked.

"Do you think Viggo will hurt us ?"

"Don't know. If something happens to Astrid someone might kill us." Fishlegs whispered. Back at Astrid. She was walking slowly down the corridor. Suddenly Dagur turned around and screamed.

"Come on move!"Dagur yelled at her. She turned against him, just to hit him on the face when Ryker stopped her.

"You have something to say Dagurr"she hissed at him.

"Easy little one."Ryker told her. She turned to him.

"I'll show you easy." she said and Ryker only smiled at her. They walk trough the front deck, then a corridor and finally they were in front Viggo's cabin. As they entered they saw Viggo sitting on a chair, in front of him there was a table. Behind Viggo were two guards. When Viggo saw Astrid he smiled.

"Welcome milady. I hope that you like it here and my brother has treated you well. " he said and looked at Ryker.

"Don't you ever call me that!" she said ant she sat on the chair on the other side. "What do you want Viggo?"

"My dear. Take it easy. I just want to talk to you."Viggo said. "Leave us alone."Viggo turned to the guards and his brother and Dagur. They nodded and went out. Finally Viggo was alone with Astrid. We stood up and went closer to her. Her heart started to beat fast.

"What do you want Viggo?"

"My dear. How are you? You look like you want to kill me." in that moment Astrid knew that she has to lie. She had to protect Hiccup. Viggo doesn't have to find out that he is alive. She though of the moment when Hiccup was stabbed, she though about that if they couldn't save him, now they won't be more then friends. She cant imagine what it would be without Hiccup. She looked at Viggo and said.

"Y-you killed him!"

"Ohh my. Yes this is correct."

"You killed my friend!"

"Life is unfair. But we are not here to talk about that. I have some questions. Is he dead really. Or he survived and he is hiding."

"You k-killed him. What else do you want?" he raised his eyebrow and looked at her, like he was studying her.

"I think that he meant something a lot more to you." he focused on her reaction. "You liked him. Didn't you?!"

"Shut up. Didn't you hurt us enough?" she said.

"Yes you liked him. From your reaction I can tell that it's true."he smiled. "I bet that he liked you too. I'm not blind. I heard rumors that he is alive. Are you going to tell me is that true ? ".

She didn't move or told anything.

"Well, I think I have to find out alone. I will speak with you later again." she just looked him with a cold face. "Ryker!" he shouted and Ryker got in the room."Take Astrid to the other riders!"

They went out of the room. Astrid was thinking of Viggo's words _"I think I have to find out alone."_

She got worried about Hiccup. They have to escape before Hiccup comes back. "Hiccup, please Hiccup don't come!" she was thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry for I haven't been posting new chapters, but those were really bad days for me and I needed some time... Hope you like the chapter. Kisses

* * *

Toothless blast through the air. They were getting far from the hunters before they saw them. He was going to save them. They flew for 30 minutes and saw land in front of them. "Come on bud, let's land there for a minute." Toothless groaned and they went down. Hiccup got of Toothless and went to his bag. He took of it a peace of paper. He started writing.

 _It's Hiccup. I need the A team to get on the Edge as fast as they can. Viggo came back and he got the other riders. I need you to help me rescue them!_

He took the little blue dragon and sent the message as he told the dragon to fly as fast as he can. As the dragon flew up Hiccup watched it and took a deep breath. He looked back at Toothless.

"Let's go and get ready! But first we need to … " he couldn't finish because of a blast which came behind him. He turned around and got on Toothless. The gray sharp class dragon landed in front them. The rider was dressed with a hood so Hiccup couldn't recognize him/her. The rider dismounted his dragon. It was magnificent. The dragon was all covered with sharp spears and had freezing green eyes. When you look at it you get the shivers. Hiccup just looked at them for a minute.

"Who are you ?" he asked.

"You know me. don't need to worry. " the rider said. The voice was so familiar. Hiccup knew that voice. Finally the rider took of the hood .

"Heather !"

"I told you that you know me!" she laugh. "So what are you doing here ?"

"I need help! The other were caught by Viggo. Do you know him?" he said .

"Yes he tried to capture me a few months ago."

"Will you help me?" he asked.

"Sorry Hiccup I can't. If the person finds out it won't be good for me!" she said scary.

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup didn't knew what was going on. He just starred at her.

"It doesn't matter now. We'll talk another time. For now I can tell you where he is heading."

"I will be more than happy to hear!" he said. Heather just gave him a map and when he looked at he already knew.

"Thank you! What are you going to do know? You can come with us back on the Edge !?" he tried to ask her.

"Don't worry. Go and save the others before Viggo does something to them."At those words Hiccup though about Astrid. How was she? What was she going? Was she trying to escape? How much he missed her even that they were together a few hours ago. He wanted to hug her and kiss her and just be beside her. If something happened to Astrid, Hiccup wouldn't take it. He can't imagine a world without her.

"Okay! Thank you again Heather!" he said and mounted Toothless. Before they flew in different directions Heather turned to him.

"No problem. For the friends aways. Just one last question."

"I'm listening!"

"How is Astrid? Are you too a couple?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"A-Astrid ... I hope she is fine. And no we are not a couple!" he lied to her.

"Okay just asking." she smiled. "Good luck we'll see again!"

"Good luck to you too! You can always come and visit us on the Edge you know." Hiccup said.

"I will. Now go and save them!" she said and at this Hiccup flew away with Toothless.

. . .

The dragon came to Berk just an hour after Hiccup had send it. The dragon came in the Academy and fall. Stoick read the message and said.

"A team we need to get to dragon's Edge NOW!"

"What's going on?" Gustav asked. He went closer to the chief and the others were behind him waiting for the news.

"Viggo's back and he's captured the riders. Hiccup is waiting for us so let's go!" Stoick said.

"Yes Sir. A team go!"Gustav said and they all mounted there dragons and went to the Edge.

. . .

"Ryker take her to the others!" Viggo said to his brother. Astrid got up. Ryker got her and she hissed in his face.

"Don't you dare touch me!" she hissed.

"Ohh sweetheart those are worthless threats. And besides you are on my territory now so be careful with the words!" Viggo said. "Don't forget you have lost the one you love. I think you don't want someone from the others to follow Hiccup's path mhm ?!" she just looked at him and a second after that she went out straight to her cell. Ryker opened the cell and Astrid got inside. After that he was gone.

"Astrid are you okay?"Ruffnut asked her.

"Don't worry guys I'm fine." she said.

"What did they asked you?" Fishlegs asked her.

"He asked me about Hiccup."She whispered.

"Did you tell him something?" Snotlout asked whispering .

"Of course no. but he thinks that Hiccup is alive. That is not good!" she said.

"What are we going to do?" Tuffnut asked.

"Okay does anyone have a plan?" Ruff asked. Then the cell got quiet. Everyone were thinking of a plan. They had to think of the plan of the plans. They were captured and Viggo was smart. They needed a different strategy then usual. They all sat down. Fishlega and Snotlout were talking about a plan. The twins were fighting each other. Astrid was sitting. She was thinking about Hiccup. She wanted to be with him now. She wanted to hug him and to hit him on the arm. On that though she smiled. She knew that Viggo would ask her more about him and the fact is he really alive. Suddenly there was a sound that was coming from one of the vikings bags. The sound was strange. At that they all looked at each other. Snotlout grabbed the bag and he looked inside. There was a dragon. A Terrible Terror – one of the dragons they used to send air mail. They all wondered how the dragon got in the bag and they didn't noticed. They knew they had to sent a mail to the Edge so Astrid started to search of a peace of paper. She found at her pocket. Fishlegs gave her a pen. She sat in the corner in case the guards came. The others stand in front of her. They all knew what had to be written in the letter. She started writing.

 _Hiccup ,_

 _We are okay. We found a sleeping Terror in one of the bags. Don't worry about us. I don't know where we are going. You can send the Terror to us and find out. Viggo asked me about you and are you really dead. We are thinking of an escape plan. I think Viggo is testing us to see are you really dead. I think it's better you don't come so that you don't get hurt. Send someone or I don't know. The thing is that we are all fine and we are thinking of a plan. I want you to know that I really miss you! Be safe! Love you!_

 _-Astrid-_

Astrid wrote the letter and started to look around to find a window so they can free the dragon. There was an open window two cells from theirs. They looked around and saw that the guards were not there. They were out side having a rest of guard duty. That was the perfect moment. They showed him the way and the dragon fast went to the window. He was about to fly and he turned to face them. They said that he needs to get to Dragon's Edge fast and the dragon flew away.


	3. Chapter 3

The sunset was over Dragon's Edge. Everything was quiet. You couldn't hear screams from the twins and Snotlout like other ways. There was no fighting and running from the clubhouse to the hut of the twins and back. You couldn't hear how Fishlegs meditate at his special place with Meathlug. There was no sound of Astrid who was screaming towards the twins after that she went to Hiccup and stayed with him until bedtime. Hiccup was at the clubhouse with Toothless. They were still waiting for the others. He was sitting on the round table, the fire was burning, he was preparing Toothless battle armor to protect him from the arrows. Hiccup was dressed whit his usual riding clothes.

When Toothless armor was on him ready, Hiccup took out a peace of paper and drew on it the map that Heather showed him. When he was done he stood back and looked at it. Looks like the place they were heading was near the group of abandoned boats near the Hunters island.

It was quiet. He was waiting. It's very frustrating quietly waiting.

Nor a long time after that the A team from Berk arrived. With them was Stoick. Hiccup was surprised because he thought that his dad will stay back on Berk. When they landed they were tired so were there dragons.

"We got here as fast as we could son!"

"Don't worry dad! If you are here who is protecting Berk?" Hiccup asked.

"Gobber!" Stoick said smiling. "Now tell me what happened?" the chief asked his son and the others gathered around him. Hiccup took a deep breath and said.

"Viggo came back. We tried to take him down. The plan was the others to attack and I stay up in the clouds for backup, so we can see what will be Viggo's actions. And after that Viggo shoot Fishlegs, the twins, A-Astrid and Snotlout. We have to help them I know where they are sailing..."

"Nooo why that little … is Astrid okay. I will go and rescue her and then I'll be her viking in shinny armor !" Hiccup was interrupted by Gustav. At this Hiccup just looked at him but didn't show any sings that the two of them were together. Hiccup was about to laugh. But then Stoick shouted at Gustav.

"Gustav concentrate… we need to save them!"

"Yes sir!" Gustav said.

Hiccup just shook his head . "Okay I say at first light we go after Viggo."

"Wait we will need a plan!" Spikelout said.

"I was thinking of something. What do you say if we send someone on Viggo's ship to rescue the others. Someone like Gustav. He will be the inside man who will help them get free and we will attack from the outside. We will get him on the ship. Viggo has never seen him so I think it won't be very hard. Okay Gustav when you are on the ship you will need to find a way to get the others free. You decide how. If you want you can beat the guard quietly and steal the key. Got it?"Gustav nodded with a smile. "If Gustav doesn't succeed with the plan then me and Toothless will get inside the boat from the back window which leads right to the cells where the gang is."Hiccup suggested.

"It seems a good plan but how we will know if Gustav succeed with the job ?" Stoick asked.

"Well I suggest we attack and while they are busy with us Gustav will free them. If he fails we will notice, because the others won't be up in the air in minutes." Hiccup said and looked at the others "Listen I didn't say it will be easy, but if you don't agree with the plan I want to know. I won't risk anything, but if you don't agree with the plan I want you to tell me!" Hiccup said.

Everyone was quiet. Then Gustav got up.

"I'm with you Hiccup. Let's go and rescue them! " Said Gustav. Hiccup smiled at him and looked at the others who nodded.

"Looks like we are all in." Stoick smiled.

"But we need a little rest. The dragons are exhausted from the fast flight to the Edge." Bucket said.

"Son we need a rest, so do you." Stoick said to his son.

"Okay at first light tomorrow we are leaving for the hunters island." Hiccup said. "Okay get a good ..." before he could finish a Terrible Terror flew in the clubhouse and crasher onto Gustav's face and bit his nose.

"I think you have air mail. Now get this stupid thing off me!" Gustav shouted. Hiccup shook his head and took the piece of paper. He started to read.

"What does it say son?" the chief asked.

"It's from Astrid. She says - _W_ _e are okay._ _We found a sleeping Terror in one of the bags._ _Don't worry about us._ _I don't know where we are going. You can send the Terror to us and find out._ _Viggo asked me about you and are you really dead. We are thinking of an escape plan. I think Viggo is testing us to see are you really dead. I think it's better you don't come so that you don't get hurt._ _Send someone or I don't know. The thing is that we are all fine and we are thinking of a plan."_ Hiccup read the message but saved the last parts for himself.

"Thank Gods they are fine! Astrid thinks that Viggo is testing them. What shall we do?" Stoick said.

"We will save them. And we will be careful. Now go and get some sleep" Hiccup said. "Tomorrow we will send the Terror and follow it to make sure that we are in the right way." he said.

"Good night!" they all said and walked out of the clubhouse.

Only Hiccup was inside the clubhouse. He sat on the table again and read the message. His father saw that he was worried.

"You miss them!"

"Dad I don't know if my plan will work and if it doesn't, I don't want to think of what will happen..." Hiccup said.

"You've got too much on your head. Don't worry we will save them!" Stoick said.

"Thank you dad." Hiccup smiled.

"Hiccup!"

"Yes?"

"You miss her don't you!" Stoick said with a smirk on his face.

"Dad please… and yes I do."Hiccup said and began to think what was she doing now.

"Okay son we will talk again tomorrow if you want? Good night!" Stoick said and went out.

"Night dad!" He smiled.

. . .

On Viggo's ship everyone were sleeping. Down in the cell the twins were sleeping, Fishlegs had a dream and he was restless, Snotlout was snoring. Everyone were sleeping there were no guards in the room with cells. The guards were on the main deck where they were taking orders from Viggo.

Only Astrid was still awake, thinking if an escape plan. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of the cell. Astrid got up and walked trough the door. The person was dressed in black from head to feet. The only thing you could see was the eyes.

"Who are you?" the person asked quietly Astrid. The voice was very strange. You couldn't tell was it a girl or a boy who was under the mask.

"Who wants to know?" she answered.

"You are brave! I know you! And believe me if you want but I can get you out of this cell!"the person said and Astrid raised her eyebrow.

"How?" she asked.

The person only blinked and reached out a piece of blanket. Astrid didn't know what to do. The person saw her and left the blanket on the ground and put it inside the cell.

"We will meet again! " the person in black said. And after a second he/she disappeared. Astrid turned and woke up Fishlegs.

"Astrid what's going on ?"

"A person came and said that he or she knows us, and if we want he/she will help us to escape. Them she left this and disappeared." Astrid said and pointed to the blanket."

"What's inside the blanket?" Fishlegs asked and Astrid opened it. Inside there was a key. The key was from the cell. Fishlegs and Astrid looked at each other.

"What shall we do? Is it safe to go now?" Fishlegs asked.

"No, now all the guards are up on the main deck with Viggo. If we go now they will catch us. Let's try to escape at the morning, when the guards are tired. let's say first light tomorrow.

"You are right. Let's wake up the others and we will discuss the plan okay?!" Fishlegs said.

"Yes you are right, now let's wake the others quietly!" Astrid said and they smiled.


End file.
